justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Kissed a Girl
|artist= |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year=2008 |mode=Solo (Classic/Sweat/Mashup) Trio (On-Stage) |dg= (Classic) (Sweat) / / (On-Stage) |difficulty=Medium (Classic) Easy (Sweat) Easy (On-Stage) |effort= |nogm=3 (Classic/Sweat/On-Stage) 1 (Mashup) |nosm= |mc='JDU' On-Stage 1A: Gold 1B: Fuchsia-Reddish 2A: Teal Blue 2B: Dark Teal |pc= (Classic) / /Au Chico (On-Stage) (Sweat) |gc=Hot Blue (Classic) Dark Yellow (Sweat) Cyan/Dark Purple/Cyan (On-Stage) |lc=Light Blue (Classic/Mashup) (Sweat) (On-Stage) |mashup=December Unlockable |alt=Sweat On-Stage Mode |nowc= IKissed (Classic) IKissedOSC (On-Stage) IKissedSWT (Sweat) |pictos= 116 (Classic) 130 (Sweat) 80 (On-Stage) 93 (Mashup) |audio= |perf= Classic Céline Baronhttps://instagram.com/p/e9CvobACob/ On-Stage Shirley Henault (P3) |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (JDU/''NOW'') On-Stage March 24, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW) Sweat May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |dura = 3:04 (Classic) 3:10 (On-Stage) 3:01 (Sweat) }}"I Kissed a Girl" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with pink hair styled into a ponytail with a red bow. She wears a black leather jacket with gems on the collar, a red tank top, a yellow thigh-high skirt patterned with black polka-dots, and brown boots with three golden rings where the laces should be. She has a pink outline. On-Stage P1 P1 is a man wearing a blue suit, a black bow tie, bright blue jeans, and yellow shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with blue fluffy hair and a crazy red bow which resembles a pair of lips. She is wearing a yellow wide skirted dress with pink stripes and blue thigh high boots. P3 P3 is a woman in a sleeveless blouse wearing a black bow tie, a pair of short, high-waisted denim blue shorts, and a pair of blue shoes. Ikissedosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Ikissedosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Ikissedosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Sweat The dancer is a woman wearing a purple sports bra, a black leather vest, fuchsia leggings with blue and black bow shapes, and purple boots. Her long hair is black and tied up in a bun. Background Classic The background has some grey circles, most of the ones on the ground lighting up. There are also colorful shapes bouncing around and fusing together. On-Stage The on stage background is the style of all the other on-stage modes on the same game. It mostly flashes red, green, and blue lights. Sweat The sweat background is the style of all the other sweat versions on the same game. The lights flash blue and a few shades of purple. Mashup The song has a Mashup that can be only unlocked in December. Dancers *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Firework'' *''Disturbia'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''On The Floor'' *''So What'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''It’s You'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Firework'' *''Disturbia'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''On The Floor'' *''So What'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Disturbia'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''What You Waiting For'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''On The Floor'' *''So What'' *''I Kissed a Girl ''GM Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hand on your mouth. I Kissed A Girl GM.png|All Gold Moves IKissedAGirlGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Move 1: Lower your hands quickly. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3: Cross your arms. Ikissedswt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 wpm7Q8.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game IKissedSWTGM2.png|Gold Move 2 M8QWM5.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game IKissedSWTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 G65WG8.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game On-Stage There are 3 Gold Moves in the On-Stage routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up. Ikissedagirlalt Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves wpm7PM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your hand on your mouth. (I Kissed A Girl) I Kissed A Girl GM.png|Gold Move Ikag mashup gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups I Kissed a Girl appears in the following Mashups: Classic * I Kissed a Girl * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Blame It On The Boogie * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * I Love It (Best of JD2014) * Just a Gigolo * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * Moskau * No Control * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Pound The Alarm * Turn Up the Love Sweat * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Blurred Lines * C’mon * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * It’s You * September (Sweatember) * Turn Up the Love Captions I Kissed a Girl s Classic and Sweat modes appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to both routines dance moves. Classic * Rebel Girl * Energetic Girl * Energetic Mill Sweat * Knee Punch * Side Punch * Feed my knees Trivia General * I Kissed a Girl is the seventh song by Katy Perry in the series. ** It is also in the same game as Waking Up in Vegas and Roar. * In the preview video for I Kissed a Girl, the routine was still in production, as seen by the default pictogram colors. *"Cherry" (from the line "The taste of her cherry chapstick") is censored. This led to confusion within the fan community. While it is true that cherry is slang for a woman s hymen, it is not what Perry meant; she meant the literal flavor of the chapstick. ** "Cherry" was not censored in the preview. * I Kissed a Girl is the first song by Katy Perry to have alternate routines. ** It is also the first song to have multiple alternate routines on and . Classic *A silhouette of the coach was used on Facebook to tease the release of . *The jacket worn by the coach is used in Natoo s music video for Je sais pas danser. *The coach appears in the background of Blurred Lines. * The coach s hair is a bit glitchy, as a dark blue hole can be seen. *On an image showing all of the avatars in , a beta version of the avatar for I Kissed a Girl is shown with a hair tie instead of a bow.file:Ubi_Avatars.jpg On-Stage * I Kissed a Girl is the only On-Stage routine to have backup dancers of both genders. * The lead dancer is seen lip-syncing the word "cherry" despite its censorship. Gallery Game Files Ikissed cover generic.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' Ikissedosc cover generic.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (On-Stage) ikissedosc.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl'' (On-Stage) (Updated) Ikissedswt cover generic.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) Ikissedswt.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl (Sweat)'' (Updated) Ikissed_mashup.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Mashup) Ikissed cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach IKissedOSC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (On-Stage) ikissed cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Ikissed banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (Classic) Ikissed cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) ikissedosc_cover@2x.jpg| cover (On-Stage) ikissedswt_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sweat) Ikissedagirlavatar.png| avatar (Classic) 105.png|Avatar (Classic) 200105.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300105.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Ikissedosc avatar.png|P2 s avatar (On-Stage) 200495.png|P2 s golden avatar (On-Stage) 300495.png|P2 s diamond avatar (On-Stage) Ikissthegirlsweat.png|Avatar (Sweat) 200512.png|Golden avatar (Sweat) 300512.png|Diamond avatar (Sweat) ikissed pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Ikissedosc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) ikissedswt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sweat) In-Game Screenshots ikagopener.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' in the menu ikagmenu.png| routine selection menu ikissed jd2018 menu.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' in the menu ikissed jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) ikissed jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) ikissedswt jd2018 menu.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) in the menu ikissedswt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Sweat) ikissedswt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Sweat) ikissedosc jd2018 menu.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sing Along Version) in the menu ikissedosc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Sing Along Version) ikissedosc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Sing Along Version) Promotional Images ikissed teaser.jpg|Teaser image Ikissed promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements I Kissed A Girl1.jpg|Beta element: the "hand to lip" move was not originally meant to be a Gold Move IKissedBetaPicto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatar for the Classic coach (below Just Dance) Others Screen Shot 2016-11-18 at 8.31.42 AM|Classic s outfit in the music video for Je sais pas danser Ikissed hair glitch.jpeg|Glitch with the Classic coach’s hair ikissed background.png|Background (Classic) Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl I Kissed A Girl (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers I Kissed A Girl - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Kissed A Girl - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl (60FPS) Just Dance Now - I Kissed A Girl Just Dance Unlimited - I Kissed a Girl I Kissed a Girl - Just Dance 2017 I Kissed a Girl - Just Dance 2018 'Sweat' I Kissed A Girl (Sweet) - Just Dance 2014 I Kissed A Girl (Sweet) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 unlimited I Kissed A Girl (alternate) 5 stars Just Dance 2018 - I Kissed a Girl (Alternate Sweat) I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) - Just Dance Now 'On-Stage' Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl On Stage Just Dance 2016 - I Kissed a Girl On Stage I Kissed A Girl (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2017 I Kissed A Girl (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2018 I Kissed A Girl (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now - I Kiss A Girl (On Stage) (720p 60fps) 'Mashup' I Kissed A Girl (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation zh:亲了一个拉拉 es:I Kissed A Girl de:I Kissed a Girl Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Céline Baron Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups